The Flower and the Scorpion
by Chibij1s
Summary: This story is on permanent hiatus for now...I don't know if I will ever come back to it. Anyone who wants it can have it, just say where you got the idea from, and send me the link. Have fun.


Chapter One

"Lily! Come on already! It's time to go!" my brother James shouted from the foot of the stairs.

"All right, all right! I'm coming! Geez!" I shouted back down at him, hurriedly tying my Chuck Taylors. I ran down the stairs and out the front door, where my dad was anxiously waiting to take us to Kings Cross, where I would board the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

"Honestly, just chill Lily, It's not that big of a deal," My other brother Albus told me while rolling his eyes.

"Really now? Because I seem to remember a certain someone who wouldn't shut up about being afraid of being in Slytherin just a year ago!" James said to Albus, making him blush as I laughed.

"Do you have your owl Lily?" my mother questioned.

"Yes, mom! Now I have to go!" I answered.

Okay, one last hug!" she said. I groaned, but accepted it, seeing as it was probably going to be the last time I was going to see any of my family.

The train blew its warning whistle as I ran towards it with my brothers on either side of me.

"Well, shall we find a compartment then?" James said. This was his third time boarding the train, and he knew exactly where to go, so I just followed him.

We found a compartment near the back, and Albus took my trunk for me and stored it in the luggage rack above our seats. We sat in silence for a few minutes as James got out his quidditch magazine and Albus got his new charms book and began working on pronouncing the spells, and I pulled out my sketch book and began working on a drawing of them both.

"So Lily, what house do you think you'll be in?" James asked me.

"No idea. Personally I don't really care what house I'm in." I answered, keeping my eyes on my sketch.

"What! How can you not care?" Albus, asked, shocked.

"I don't know, I just don't." I said hotly, wishing that he would just drop it. I had this exact conversation with Rose and Hugo earlier this week when they were visiting.

"Whatever," he answered, going back to his book. James looked at me and rolled his eyes at our brother.

"I'll be right back," I told them, walking out the compartment.

As I rounded a corner, I collided with a blond-headed boy. We both fell to the floor with an "oof!" I rubbed my shoulder as he rubbed his.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Its fine, neither was I," He said smiling. He got up quickly and offered me his hand, which I took.

"Thanks," I replied.

"So what's your name?" He asked me, smiling and showing rows of perfectly straight white teeth.

"Lily, what's yours?" I questioned.

"It's nice to meet you Lily, I'm Scorpius," he answered. 'Scorpius?' I thought. 'Why does that name sound familiar?'

"Well, It's nice to meet you too Scorpius," I replied.

"So, do you usually start conversations with people by running into them?" Scorpius asked, making me blush.

"No, not usually," I answered, hoping that my blush wasn't too obvious. He laughed softly. "Well, I should probably get back, my brothers will be wondering where I am…."

"Okay, I'll see you later then. Goodbye...Lily" He said.

"Goodbye…Scorpius" I replied. I didn't know why our voices lingered on our names, but I liked it. We went our separate ways, and when I got back the compartment, I spent the rest of the train ride sketching Scorpius.

"Firs' years o'er here!" Hagrid's voice bellowed. I made my way towards him.

"Well, hello again Lily," a familiar voice said behind me. I started and turned around to see Scorpius.

"Hey, Scorpius." I said smiling.

"Fancy getting a boat together?" He asked me. I nodded. We climbed into one of the last boats, traveling over the lake to the castle. When we arrived, Professor McGonagall ushered us into a line alphabetically, putting Scorpius a little bit ahead of me.

As we were led into the Great Hall I looked around for my brothers, not seeing them anywhere. I began to feel nervous, my palms began sweating, and I couldn't stop tucking and un-tucking by hair from behind my ears. Then, the first name was called.

"Arnold, Leah," Professor McGonagall's voice rang out. The sorting hat had barely touched her head when it shouted out,

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table burst into applause. After that, the sorting went smoothly and quickly.

Then Professor McGonagall called out "Malfoy, Scorpius," and my blood ran cold.  
That's where I had heard his name before. Uncle Ron and dad were talking about his father last year when they saw him at the station. I had also heard dad talking about him and how Draco had changed for the better and was polite and was donating some of his money to St. Mungo's. But still. Scorpius was a Malfoy? And the sorting Hat still hadn't called out anything. Suddenly, the hat shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!" and Scorpius made his way to the Slytherin table. A couple more people were called, and then Professor McGonagall called out,

"Potter, Lily!" and I nearly had a heart attack. I managed to make my way to the three legged stool and sat down, setting the Sorting Hat on my head.

_Hmm…_ the hat said in my mind._Lily potter, eh? Daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, two very great students from Gryffindor. Normally I wouldn't hesitate to put you into Gryffindor as well, but you wouldn't really belong there. Yes, you're brave and courageous like Gryffindor, but your also sly and smart and sneaky, like Slytherin…it seems like you would be more comfortable in _SLYTHERIN!, THE Hat said, bellowing the last word out loud. The whole room went silent. I calmly took off the hat, sat it on the bench, and made my way to the Slytherin table. Professor McGonagall quickly continued with the sorting.


End file.
